RPlog:A Budding Rivalry
The slums of the undercity spread out through darkness like an ancient industiral graveyard of pitted out buildings, huge pillars upholding the vast tonnage of cityscape above and miles of disregarded trashheaps, scavengers and dirt. Known for its gritty inhabitants and violent trends and pittied for its countless homeless and barely surviving - the Abyssal Ruins is a place few accustomed to the normalcy far above ever care to penetrate. It is said that fewer still return who do. The reality is that networks of surviving beings and criminals adorn the wastland and gangs prevail, though do not thrive. The air is dank, foul and smelly, and the sounds of distance clatters, shouts and the low drum of machines can be heard. "Watch your back, my friend. I do not know how accustomed you are to the underworld, but you can't trust anything or anyone easily." Ai'kani cautiously trails on the alleyways of lower Coruscant with her companion close by. Luke had told her not to go alone and she didn't. "You didn't have to come with me. You can go back if you still wish it." Of course he would prefer to be elsewhere. A holovid theater, perhaps. Or a restaurant, being served the first course of something resembling fine dining. Or a cockpit. Silvin would probably prefer being face down in a gutter to the noxious environment he presently found himself, but offers a softly mumbled, "I'm fine," instead. A slippery bit of footing results in an audible squish, and Silvin offers a quirked grin as he continues on. "I don't even want to know," he offers to his companion. Further down the street, and now quite deep into the ruins a broken down building shows a bit of activity as light plays out of a broken window.. as Ai'kani and Silvin make their way a little closer, the entrance to the building features a shattered wooden door which lays angled off its hinges. Outside on the street is a vaguely familiar swoop, parked and silent. A darkness surrounds the place, even though it is the only light source for quite some yards in any direction - a foreboding kind. A tattered blanket draps out of the broken window, but at this angle neither Ai'kani or Silvin can see inside. The woman's pace begins to slow a bit more the further they go in. "I will be honest with you, Silvin," she tells him quietly. "We don't necessarily have a destination here. Rumours have begun to surface about gang activity." The woman stops under a flickering streetlight and leans against it. "I know that doesn't sound too surprising, but there is someone that was here before. I'm interested to find out if he had decided to stick around. If so, that would give probably cause to the sudden break of notable violence." "And here I thought you were going to show me your favorite cafhouse," Silvin smiles. That simple display fades though, thin lips drawing neutral as he continues, "You think someone has been coordinating these bouts of violence I've been hearing about on the planetary datanet, from here in the underdepths?" His hazel gaze seem to shift about, drawn to an environment of a sudden made darker and nastier in atmosphere. "Great." The casualness with which Silvin comments fails to conceal the fact that he is wound tight as a plasteel spring. Down the way, through the shattered doorway a noisy sound is hear, like a projectile machine gun, only more clunky and mechanical - like a heavy drill.. it comes from the building with the lit window and broken door and echoes down the streets and back as the air vibrations bounce around the myriad walls and crevices of the undercity. A voice is heard briefly shouting over the machine sound and then it cuts out, renewing the normal ambiance.. After several moments a form emerges from the shattered doorway and walks purposefully across the street to the dark swoop. It is a Twi'lek form, becoated, lekku furled around shoulders and gaze cast downward. The being does not seem to notice the pair standing under the street lamp further up the street, and instead opens a panel at the rear of the swoop, reaching in to fumble with something. Ai'kani will recognize the timber of voice, the confident gait as that of Tyy'sun. Opon closer inspection it appears that is the same swoop he had on Tatooine not long agin. The woman's eyes shift towards the complex down the way. Even in the shadows and mildew of the streets, a person's signature screams like a beacon on the foggy shores. She nods in the direction of the buildings to alert her friend without causing him panic. "Seems he has done more than just decided to stick around. He even brought his swoop. Looks like he has become a residence." Pondering to herself, the woman hums. "Or trying to. It is best if we keep our distance. I cannot gauge how he would react to our intrusion." The sounds of construction, or destruction, float from the ruined building's innards while the Twi'lek pauses by his swoop, sharp bangs and loud scraping sounds, then the drilling sound for another moment before it cuts out again. The unmistakable warble of an aggravated Wookiee follows shortly after. (speaking in Shyriiwook) Brows furrow as Silvin's attention shifts to the Twi'lek; Tyy'sun's face and form are unrecognizeable to the human and as such his response is a rather tepid, "Is it likely he's here alone?" The question prompts a shift in focus to the decayed structure serving as home to the racket of machinery. "What in the fnark -is- that anyway?" The staccato hammerings do a good job of stirring up all manner of debris, which does little ot help the sight, or smell, of the area. Tyy'sun takes his time and the Twi'lek rummages around in the small cargo hatch of the swoop for a moment before pocketing something from within and then slamming the hatch closed.. Cassually he leans against the swoop and reaches into his satchel, facing the building and evidently watching something that is going on inside of it.. he pulls out a cigar and places it between crimson lips, and lighting it with a flame. The smoke wafts around him and Tyy'sun puts his nose to the cigar, smelling it with a deep inhale, relieved to smell something other than the foul air down here for a moment. "Gotta be done!" he shouts into the building. "No time to call a crew in.. " (speaking in Ryl) More Wookiee grumblings answer Tyy'sun's shout, its fluid tones not carrying very well out of the building and down the street. "... going ... forever ... this ... of my ... coat!" That ending bark is punctuated by the drill-hammering firing up again, the Wookiee's wordless howl just barely audible over the din. (speaking in Shyriiwook) The woman studies Silvin for a moment. If something happens to him, it'll be on her head. Luke will be angry and she will be disappointed in herself. She shouldn't have brought him, but coming alone would've been worse. She will just have to make sure nothing happens to him. "That I do not know. Though I have reason to believe he is affiliated with another acquaintance of mine. Sadly to say, I cannot vouche that either of them are good members of society." Silvin appears to recognize his companion's sidelong glance, and responds with a heartening grin. "Hey, this may not be a great neighborhood, but I've been in worse. Don't worry about me." He takes a knee, left hand resting atop a thigh, right rising to scruff at his mop of unkempt hair. "Not surprising, I'd be surprised at the good standing of anyone choosing this as a vacation spot." He pauses, thinking, then concludes, "Even during the heat of summer." Tyy'sun quietly smokes the cigar, turning in his fingers as he does so. The sounds of the jack-hammer do not abate and along with the dust floating from the building comes the subtle aroma of death mixed in that only a sensitive and perceptive nose might detect. It was only a matter of time before Tyy'sun glances around the street and emmediately notices the two standing beneath the flickering streetlight - amazing that the thing even functions at all anymore, if haphazardly. The Twi'lek's posture straightens and he stands from his lean on the swoop. He raises a hand towards the building and calls out again, "Cut that drek, someone is here!" Slowly the Twi'lek steps out into the middle of the street and faces the two figures, showing that their presence is known. The coated being begins a slow walk directly towards Ai'kani and Silvin, his freehand reaching down and opening the lower fasteners on his coat, his blue/gray orbs narrowed. (speaking in Ryl) The jackhammering immediately stops at Tyy'sun's shouted warning, the sudden silence punctured by a loud clatter and then the dust-covered head of a Wookiee glancing out of the building's shattered door, glancing up and down the littered street before fixing on the Twi'lek, then the two humans further on. A pang of alert rings in Ai'kani's head almost painfully. Her eyes are suddenly locked on the twi'lek as he turns in their direction. Whatever it is he has called out, she doesn't understand it but the message is clear. "I think we're unwelcome company, my friend," she says to Silvin and takes a step back. "We've found what we came to see. I think it is time we made a hasty retreat." Taking Silvin's arm, she tries to guide him to move behind her and begin their venture away. She wants to keep herself between Tyy'sun and Silvin. Only some degree of seasoning, obtained through many spacebound adventures, prevents Silvin from reactively drawing the thin barreled pistol hanging at his hip. It is not yet time for that. "I think you're right," he replies to his adventuresome companion, rising and and beginning to take a few steps backward. Though it chagrines him to do so, he accedes to Ai'kani's attempts to guide him behind. He ends up slightly behind, and off-set, and retains an unblocked view of the advancing Twi'lek and his ramshackle hideout. Tyy'sun knows that voice, and as he draws near, the Twi'lek knows that woman.. "Ai'kani.." he says under his breath in basic, coming to a stand still in the middle of the street as the two begins to back away from the scene.. he folds his arms and just watches them retreat from behind his smoking cigar.. His lekku unfurl and drap down his back, writhing in thought as he watches.. "You come uninvited this time, Ai'kani!" he shouts out suddenly, his voice echoing off the walls of the street.. "Do not do so again." his voice is stern and sharp as he delivers the warning. The Wookiee steps out of the building and stands just in front of the doorway, unslinging his bowcaster from over his shoulder but just holding it in his arms, simply a show of force rather than the outright threat of aiming it at the interlopers. Ai'kani narrows her eyes and stops. "Keep going, Silvin," she tells him warily. No way she is going to allow this sort of behaviour to continue. The white-haired woman turns back to face Tyy'sun with a strong stance. "These are not your grounds! You do not own any land, Eson!" Raising a hand to point towards him with a certain assertive air. "Don't bring down violence where it is not due! Don't force my hand against you! Stop your intentions or leave this planet!" Silvin was many things, to many people, and though he may never relish the actions involved in putting his neck on the chopping block, he was no coward. As such, his steps continue a few paces back and wide, and then they stop. He knows Ai'kani has the best chance of leaving this forgotten region of the underworld alive, but has no intention of abandoning his friend and comrade to the Twi'lek and his henchman. A free hand lowers to his blaster, and it is unholstered, though held at a one-handed low ready and aimed at nothing more threatening than a patch of moss-infused dirt. "I agreed to help you, and I will," he offers grimly. Shoburhynn sees the two humans make their stand and frowns. It's bad enough that their presence interrupted this errand, but now they're insisting on dragging it out even more. The Wookiee gives a shake, sending up a grey cloud as some of the dust on his fur goes airborne, then starts picking his way across the ruined sidewalk to the street. Taking a better hold of his 'caster, he brings it to a firing position but leaves it pointed at the cracked pavement for now, standing near the swoop to leave himself fully visible to the duo and give him a clear shot at at least one of them if it comes to that. Tyy'sun's strides take him towards Ai'kani and the other man in response. "Do not proceed to lecture me down here, woman." he spits, "if you have intentions here then play your hand, otherwise get the drek out of my face." The Twi'lek is all business as he strides towards the two, the hulking Wookiee backing him up as he goes.. Tyy'sun's arms go wide as he walks challengingly towards them. "My nature, unlike yours, is that of self control. I don't need to spill blood to be assertive. I don't have to flash guns to stamp my foot!" The woman's hair seems to shift slightly though a calming breeze down in these depths are next to nill. "I say again! Don't force my hand, Eson! It needn't come to this!" Not like he'll listen, but it's still worth a shot. "There is still much within you that you can answer! Don't blind yourself to it before you even get a chance!" Her expression softens slightly. "It's not a terrible as you make it seem." Remaining quiet during this exchange, Silvin shifts footing, and allows his gaze to intersect that of the Twi'lek's wookiee muscle. If there was to be any trouble, -his- would most likely be with the muscle-bound Bowcaster wielding underworlder standing opposite some distance away. Perhaps the spacer could challenge this "Eson's" henchman to some manner of technical challenge. Perhaps dissassembly of that swoop's manifold housing. Or a rewiring of its power coupling. He sighs; doubtful, and suddenly Silvin wishes he had spent the time to become far more expert a marksman. Tyy'sun stops before Ai'kani and Silvin, his eyes sharp slits of intensity, and his expression one of composed rage. "No more words.. no more games. Leave now or make your move, you are the encroacher here..take your pet boy with you." The cigar is tossed at Silvin's boots, showering with sparks and the glare from the Twi'lek is enough to wilt flowers if there were any sun light available to grow them down here.. Tyy'sun stands at attention, feet slightly parted, coat drapped backwards and the grip of his blaster jutting forth at the ready from his hip. ACross the way somethign scurries along the dirty ground of the Ruins and slips beneath some trash - a scavenger of some kind. Shoburhynn is Silvin's opposite match, here. While Tyy'sun and Ai'kani have their exchange and their standoff, each are backing up their champions. The Wookiee would probably take up that technical challenge if the situation was different, but this is the time for action, not games. His green eyes meet Silvin's gaze and hold it, acknowledging the human's position in all this and showing his own determination. "This is my move, Eson," Ai'kani answers gently. She felt a link to this man and for all his rage, it won't turn her away. "I am a protector or peace and though this place is devoid of luxury, they deserve as much protection as any ranking officer or Emperor. I invited you to a sanctuary. I offered you a friendship. It is your choice whether or not to accept, but you will not bring your violent to this world and not expect my interference." Her eyes narrow back to him. "Every move you make, remember: it is never too late to turn back. But so long as you continue to move forward in this endeavour, I will be standing in your way." Her eyes look towards te building; as if making him aware she has noted its importance to him. Looking back to the twi'lek, the woman's gaze seems to dig deep into him. In her eyes in a message that not only can be read... but in a way, in a small mental voice in his head says 'Our paths are intertwined...' The woman turns away and the feelin dissipates. "Come, Silvin. There is nothing more we can do here... for now." She looks back to the two forms as if sending a Till-Next-We-Meet. As his companion turns back, Silvin straightens, and takes a singular step himself. Hazel orbs remain fixed upon the Wookiee standing nearby, and he offers his erstwhile opponent a shallow nod before himself turning to follow Ai'kani's lead. He says nothing, still holds the weapon of which he has found a new cause for practice, and leaves these shadows for another day. Tyy'sun just watches them go, holding the same pose and posture.. he does not even respond to Ai'kani's boasts.. but she can feel his eyes on the back of her as she departs into the shadows and may realize she may have just engaged the volitile Twi'lek on a dangerous level indeed. Shoburhynn tilts his head to Silvin in an equally shallow nod. There's the unmistakable feeling that they'll be seeing each other again sooner or later, and then the human turns away to follow Ai'kani out of the area. The Wookiee slings his bowcaster over his shoulder once more but stands his ground until the couple are out of sight. Only then does he turn and make his way back into the building, and then the jackhammer sounds off again, once more raising a racket that reverberates off the slab sides of the ruined buildings. Fade to black.....